Black Noah's Isle - The Songfic Parody G.I.
by Shingo Yabuki
Summary: Here is a songfick parody of Gilligan's Island. Its my first fic so c/c about it is welcomed but not too harsh. I dont want the small ego i have now to shatter about the horrid of this fic if you dont like it.


Black Noah's Isle - The Song Parody of Gilligan's Isle  
by Rowin Mitchell  
  
SNK , King of the Fighters and their characters does not belong to me. They are property of SNK. this Song Parody is mines. Steal it and i will go Blood Riot on you =p  
  
(Authors Note: You need to know the theme song to Gilligan's Island so if you know it. Think of it when reading this. And if you dont know it, then where were you when it was being aired O_O)  
  
(Authors Note 2: There will be lots of character introjections in between almost every line so get used to it =p)  
  
(Authors Note 3: I may of made lots of mistakes throught this fic. Due to the fact that I have limited knoledge towards the KoF Series and almost everything in it ((The only KoF Games i own are KoF ' 99 and KoF Evolution)) so go easy on me. Also this is my first fic so dont hate me too badly on it ;_;)  
  
(Authors Note 4: Uhhh... too many notes but also just so that you know i kinda extended the lyrics quite a bit for character dialogue. So if it dont fit, ummmm then think happy thoughts and it will ^_^)  
  
  
  
-Just sit right back   
-And you'll hear a tale,   
  
Vice What Kind of Tale? Is it a fairy tale?  
Rugal Shut up you.   
Vice Waaahhh.  
  
-A tale of a fateful trip   
-That started from the hidden port inside of a mountain   
  
Rugal O_* How in the hell did they find my hidden mountain base that contains my ship. Goddess Damnit im going to kill whoever told.  
Mature lalala....  
Vice heh.  
  
-Aboard this big ass ship (Shows Cutscene of the Black Noah. Rugal's Pride and Joy).   
-The mate was a mighty sailin' man  
  
Mature I resent that I am a Woman! And what about Vice eh? She is a part of this team as well  
Rowin -_- *Revamps lyrics  
  
-The mates were mighty sailin' women (Shows cutscene of Vice and Mature wearing "Gilligan'ish Clothing...)  
  
Rowin Happy now -_-  
Mature Better.  
Vice Can i have tighter Clothing?  
  
Rowin & Mature No.  
  
-The Skipper, brave and sure. (Picture of Rugal shows up wearing a pimped out Skipper hat with a big ass white feather sticking out)  
  
Vice I never remember the skipper having that big of a feather nor having a hat like that.  
Rugal its TV Magic.  
  
-Alot of passengers set sail that day   
  
Kula Wee.  
K' ....  
Whip What are you Wee'ing about  
Kula Cuz im near K'  
K' Oro?  
Kula (glomps onto K')  
Kula Wee!  
Whip (Smacks her forehead)  
  
-On a three-hour tour, a three-hour tour.   
  
Rowin I thought KoF was longer than 3 hours.  
Rugal Thats the tour, the real fight starts after the complemantary Introductions and other spiffy stuff that I have planned  
Vice You also left out the S&M Pie Throw and your bondage plans of all the KoF Women.   
Rugal (Smacks Vice)  
Mature O_O Aye Carumba.  
  
(Lighting effects here. Provided by Orochi Incorporated)  
  
Orochi I 0wnz j00.  
  
-The weather started getting rough,   
-The Black Noah was tossed.  
  
Rugal Thats an understatement. The Black Noah cannot be tossed. It is my pride and joy and can never be tossed by some sissy storm created by a white haired Yashiro freak.  
  
Orochi You will pay for that insult  
  
(Yashiro Walks in)  
  
Yashiro Leave my hair out of this ;_; it didnt do anything to deserve your cruel words. (fixes hair then goes and cries on Shermie's shoulder.)  
  
Shermie ^_^ (Thinking: Yashiro's Spirit is now broken and i can now have my way with him tonight. Hehehehehe)  
  
-If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 1 Oh my god were gonna die.  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 2 Shut the hell up our were not going to get paid. Just grit your teeth and pray that we dont get hit by anything  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 1 Fuck this im jumping ship. (Prepares to jump ship with only a duffle bag and a rubber duckie  
  
Rugal The fuck you will jump ship. (Kaiser Wave's the fleeing crew member)  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 1 (Gets hit by Kaiser Wave and disappears into the sea w/ his rubber duckie)  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 1 ARGH!  
  
-The Black Noah would be lost,   
  
Rugal My ship will never get lost. It will never get destroyed by anything or land on any uncharted desert isle's.... Hahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
(A Massive Meteorite flies out of no-where and hits the side of the ship)  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 3 We got a big ass hole in the side of the poop deck that make Vice's body look like a Teletubbie  
  
Rugal Its that bad of a hit.  
  
Black Noah Crew Member No. 3 Yes sir.. the only way to seal it is to put Vice herself down there and seal it up with her as the main part of the patch. Or we could use all the Victoria Secret catalogs that Kensou has on him and paste and cut it close.  
  
Kensou AAHH!! (Glomps onto his Victoria Secret Catalogs)  
  
Rugal There is no way a man can be parted from his Victoria Secret Catalog. Vice, go down there and use your ass to seal the hole  
  
Vice Now wait one damn second. If you think im going to go down to the lower decks and use my perfect body to seal a hole then your insane.  
  
Rugal Subdue her.  
  
(Crew Members get ready to subdue Vice but then...)  
  
(Another Meteorite hits the ship and renders everyone unconsious)  
  
(Orochi teleports in)  
  
Orochi that will teach you a lesson about talking about the great Orochi's Haircut  
  
  
-The ship set ground on the shores of this   
-Unchartered desert isle   
  
-With Vice And Mature,  
  
Mature Scoot over. your taking up too much room on this damn Wheel (Pushes Vice)  
Vice -_-  
Mature Damnit. I said move (Pushes Vice hard)  
Vice -_-* (Smacks Mature Hard)  
  
(A Catfight then ensures between Vice and Mature, Joe and Jhun both try to break it up between the two but then are knocked unconsious by Vice and Mature. The rest is history with Choi and Chang making an easy 1,000 yen bet on a Double KO on both Vice and Mature)  
  
-The Skipper too,  
  
(Rugal is Shown Smiling. Nothing else happens)  
  
-The Millionaire and his wife,  
  
(Andy and Mai are shown both Hugging and Kissing, Andy on the other hand is gasping for air and begging for help)  
  
Mai (*glomp glomp)  
  
Andy (Begging for help towards the camera from the Glomp'ing Mai)  
  
-The Movie Star's,  
  
(The entire Ladies Team from King of the Fighters '99 is shown)   
  
Shingo Kasumi looks hot.  
  
Kasumi (Hears comment and baps Shingo)  
  
Shingo (passes out)  
  
Kensou Heheh. I dont even know why the author put that in there.   
  
Rowin I dont know myself. Maybe because ive been eating purple berries and reading KoF Manga's  
  
Kensou Maybe.  
  
-The Professor and Mary Ann ...   
  
Vanessa I am not some Farm Bimbo named Mary Ann.  
  
Robert I am also not a Farm Bimbo, but on the other hand I am not a geek. I demand better role  
  
Vanessa So do I damnit.  
  
Rowin If you want to see yourselves in another fanfic by me then you will love your roles as I intended  
  
Vanessa and Robert YES SIR!  
  
Rowin Better  
  
-Here on Black Noah's Isle!   
  
(Anyone else not mentioned gets a 2 second flashing of their face before fading out)  
  
  
Fin.  
  
Send C/C to the email addy provided @ Fanfiction.net  



End file.
